Great Breaks
The Great Breaks are known in the books as the places in which time went wrong. They were created by the SQ to gain them more power, but ended up creating the Cataclysm. To avoid it, the Hystorians sent Dak, Sera, and Riq back in time to fix them. First Break The first Break occurred onboard the Santa María when a mutiny, led by the Amancio brothers, overthrew Christopher Columbus. It was fixed in A Mutiny In Time. Second Break The second Break occurred when the SQ stole the French Blue diamond and used it to stop the French Revolution. It was fixed in The King of Diamonds. Third Break Fourth Break The fourth Break occurred during the War of 1812, when Dolley Madison was captured by the SQ during the burning of the President's House and held hostage. This forced the US to surrender and therefore lose the war. It was fixed in Revenge of the Redcoats. Fifth Break The fifth Break occurred when the SQ took over the houses of Hystorians and abolitionists, captured slaves and making the Underground Railroad a failure that most people in the future don't even know about. It was fixed in The Trap Door. Sixth Break The sixth Break occurred when the SQ killed Tokugawa Ieyasu, a man who would've unified Japan, had he not been killed. It was fixed in The Way of the Warrior. Seventh Break The seventh break occurred when, during a burning of Mayan artifacts, an ancient codex was switched with an SQ codex, which said that the world's only hope for preventing the Cataclysm was the SQ. It was fixed in Curse of the Ancients. Eighth Break The eighth Break occurred when a Manchu army, led by the SQ, got past the Great Wall and attacked China, bringing down the Ming Dynasty. It was fixed in Sleeping Dragon. Ninth Break The ninth break occurred when, in Baghdad, the Mongols conquered the city and burned Aristole's works on the Great Breaks, so the Hystorians lacked the knowledge to fix them. It was fixed the Cave of Wonders. Tenth Break The tenth break occurred when Louis and Clark were kidnapped and forced to lead the SQ on their expedition, allowing the SQ to take credit for the journey. It was fixed the The Lost Expedition. Eleventh Break The eleventh break involved Operation Mincemeat in World War II, a British mission consisting of a fake British officer washingng ashore in Spain carrying documents saying the British would attack Greece and not Italy, while the opposite was true. However, the Germans didn't believe the trick and the British were unable to take over Italy. This led to World War II being much more devastating and allowing the SQ to make themselves public for the first time, promising peace. The break was fixed in Behind Enemy Lines. Twelfth Break The twelfth Break occurred when the SQ stole multiple pieces of artwork that was need to create the Louvre Museum. It was fixed in Hidden Treasures. Thirteenth Break The thirteenth break was the Prime Break, the one that started it all. It was the assaination of Alexander the Great ''before ''he became the Great. It was fixed in The Iron Empire. Fake Breaks The AB clones told Dak and Sera of the existence of a couple more Great Breaks in Eternity, which turned out to be fakes. YTis include: Affects of the Breaks The great breaks affected the world in many ways the most obvious being the Cataclysm. More minor effects include: Natural Disasters: blizzards in South America, volcanic eruptions, eathquakes, ect. The capital of the USA is Philadelphia. Only 48 states of the USA. France still has a royal family. Category:SQ Category:Great Breaks Category:Events